


coffee, cinnamon and everything nice

by titaniaeli



Series: the art of appreciating snow [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt: 'both members of this couple at the coffee shop are really attractive and they keep looking at me oh no what’s happening why did they send over a coffee to me wait why does it have two phone numbers on it oh no there are little doodles of each of them next to their numbers AU'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee, cinnamon and everything nice

Contrary to popular belief, Lyon does not like black coffee. He always find coffee a little too bitter when he was young, although he started acquiring a taste for them as he gets older.

He supposed it’s like a mark of an adult. He never used to like coffee, but then again, he never used to spend a rainy morning in a coffee shop drinking _coffee_ , instead of being a sensible person tucked in bed under piles of blankets.

Sighing, he reached out for his cup, only to find it empty and coffee-stained around the rim. Muttering obscenities under his breath, he lowered the cup and turned his attention back to his laptop.

He has midterms coming up in less than a week, and he has yet to finish going through his slides. Who the hell actually study Religion in the Middle Ages anyway?

Oh, right. The idiot that decided to take History as a major. _Him._

He glanced up briefly as the doorbell jingled merrily, admitting in a couple and bringing in the chill of the morning air with them. Lyon tightened his coat around him, regretting his choice to sit by the window and near the door. The seats by the window were the only ones in the cafe that have comfortable plush chairs, and if he’s going to sit in the coffee shop and studied for hours, he’s not going to cramp up with back pain.

He sneaked a glance at the couple that had just came in. They sat down on the other side of the shop, right opposite him in fact. Normally, Lyon does not tended to gawk at people or admire their physical appearances.

It wasn’t a secret he was rather fussy. High-maintenance, his best friend once commented. He did not take much offense. It wasn’t like he cared what people thought of him. He was slow to gain an attraction for anyone, and even slower to fall in love.

Frankly, he has already foresee a life of loneliness for himself in the future.

But the couple -- both of them, in fact -- has an undeniable charm that managed to capture his attention. _It was unfair_ , he mused, _how some people could be so ridiculously gorgeous._ Suddenly, the blue-haired woman looked up and their eyes met. Lyon felt his heart skipped a beat, a flush overtaking his pale complexion at how he was caught staring. He looked away, back at his laptop screen. But the words seemed to melt together, and he could only grimaced at the brightness.

Unconsciously, he picked up his cup again, only to remember it was empty. Cursing in his head, he put down the cup in irritation. Without his permission, his eyes flicked up, and this time, he found two pairs of eyes watching him.

_Ugh._

Someone must really hated him up there. Now he's too distracted to continue studying. 

He sneaked a peek at the couple. The woman was speaking to the server, but her boyfriend (?) was glancing at him.

No, no, no. _Nope._

Lyon would _not_ react, just because two very attractive people kept looking at him.

“Excuse me, sir?” He jerked in surprise, his knee slamming into the top of the table. The server was watching him in amusement.

“Yes?” He asked, fighting the urge to groan and blush.

She placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. With a heart drawn onto the milk foam and cinnamon stick stuck into the drink and everything in a paper cup.

“The lady and her boyfriend sent this over for you. It’s already paid.” The girl winked. “Please enjoy your coffee!”

Lyon’s face burned as she walked away with his first empty cup. The couple on the other side of the shop was determinedly not looking at him. At least, he’s not the only one embarrassed. Lyon relaxed slightly and picked up the cup, the aroma of coffee loosening the tension in his body.

It smelled glorious, and it tasted even better.

_How did they know he liked having a cinnamon stick in his cup of coffee?_

He caught a glimpse of dark ink on the side of the cup and he glanced at them. When he realized what they were, his cheeks pinked. There were two sets of numbers written on the side of the cup. The numbers on the top has a cute, smiley teru teru bozu with a dark blue ribbon around its neck drawn next to it.

The numbers on the bottom has a block of ice cube with a smirking face doodled next to it.

Lyon stared at the drawings in surprise. For a moment, he was lost on what to do. _Was the couple hitting on him?_

He bit his bottom lip. _Decisions, decisions._ Yuka claimed that he has always make bad decisions. The last thing Lyon wanted to do was to misunderstand the situation and become a third party in an already perfect relationship.

 _But they make the first move_ , his heart argued. _Both of them._

Yet his mind insisted that they might be toying with him.

But what has he got to lose? _**His heart**_ , now both his heart and mind was agreeing with each other.

Lyon grumbled in annoyance. He did not know it was this difficult to make a decision. He glanced at the man and woman.  
The man was staring into his own coffee, while his girlfriend was sneaking hopeful looks at him.

His heart clenched in his chest, and he blamed it on the fact that he hasn't been in a relationship for a long time. He took a small sip of the delicious coffee. He just have to guard his heart more carefully then, he decided.

Shoving his laptop into his bag, he carried his coffee towards the couple.


End file.
